All You Need Is One
by jeneesme02
Summary: Haley James is engaged to be married to Felix Taggarro against her will. When Brooke convinces her to run away, she meets Nathan Scott. She soon realizes that it only takes one person to change you, one person to help you, and one person to love you. NALE
1. Running Scared

**- Running Scared -**

_It has been said that there is one word that can free us from all the pain and suffering in life. That word is love. A love in the truest and puriest form. I bless the ones who have experienced this. Love. A word so simply, yet so complicated..._

"Haley! Will you please get your little butt down here so we can leave sometime this year!" yelled my very impatient friend, Brooke Davis.

"Brooke, I am leaving the only home I have ever known, likely never to return, and you expect me not to be a little emotional!" I fire back at her.

"Ok, Ok. I'm sorry. I really am. I just can't wait to see Lucas and at the rate you're going, we'd be lucky to get there while he is still ALIVE!" wined an over-dramatic Brooke.

"Whatever. Just give me five minutes." I tell her while rolling my eyes.

"Only five minutes." she repeats to me holding up five of her manicured fingers.

I shut my bedroom door and slide down to the floor. I let the tears pour as I glance around at my bedroom of 19 years. The tears come down faster when I remember all the good times I had in here. I remember how Brooke would crawl through my window after my parents told me I couldn't hang out with her anymore because they thought she was a "bad influence" for me. They're right, she is. I remember spending five hours in front of my full-length mirror with Brooke on the night of our first prom and then crying together for hours because our lame dates never showed up. Yep, I had a lot of fun and weird times in this room, but that is ending today. And I'm scared.

"Haley! It's been five minutes and your not down here! Tsk, tsk girlie!" yells Brooke from the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming." I yell.

I stand up, wipe away the tears, grab my suitcase and look around my room one more time. Before I start crying again, I walk out, turn off the lights, and shut the door. I shut the door to my room, myself, and to life as I know it.

I slowly trudge down the stairs and see Brooke, eleven bags and all. We just look at each other for a minute, then she nods as if saying "let's go." I give her a sad look and follow her out the door.

_Tree Hill. It's just a place in the world, but it's my home. At least it used to be. I have so many memories here and I have to blink away the tears that are threatning to fall down my solemn face. I guess I'm afraid to leave because I fear that all my memories will stay here in Tree Hill and I couldn't bear that._

"Okay, Earth to day-dreaming beauty. Sorry to interupt whatever little fantasy you were just having, but the bus is here and it's time to go." Brooke says while giving me a small but anxious smile.

_I want to scream and tell her I don't want to go, but I have to. So I say..._

"Ok."


	2. It Ends Tonight

**Hey everyone! I am excited to be updating! Remember to take part in the poll at the end of the chapter! Read and Review :-)**

_It has been three weeks since I left my home in Tree Hill. Right now, as crazy as it seems, I am sitting on a bench. I am sitting on a bench in Savannah, Georgia while it is pouring down rain. I don't know why it calms me but it does. Rain. God, I love the rain. I feel it wake me from all my dreams and wash away my sanity. I feel cleansed. I feel at peace for once in my life. Unfortunatly, here comes Brooke and she is most likely going to yell at me for being insane and drag me back into our "home." Oh joy._

"What are you, insane?" yelled a furious Brooke.

_I know I shouldn't of, but I did. I laughed. I laughed and I couldn't stop. I laughed so hard and I could practically see the smoke coming out of Brooke's ears. That made me laugh even harder._

"I know you are not stupid tutor girl, so why in the hell are you out in the rain and why are you laughing because right now I see nothing that is funny!" said an annoyed Brooke.

"It's nothing Brooke, I just knew you were going to say that."

Brooke just stood there and then she suprisingly sat down beside me and embraced me in a sideways hug. After all we've been through I could always count on Brooke to make me feel better, even though she was usually the one to make me feel bad.

"I know you are going through so much right now, but you have to let me in. I'm worried about you. Everyone's worried about you." she said with such sincerity that it made me feel bad for shutting her out.

_It took me awhile to realize that I was crying, but there I was. Crying. I look in her eyes and nod. I hope she realizes that I am sorry. I have put her through so much and I know she doesn't deserve it._

"I am so sorry Brooke. I know that I have been a pain to live with these past couple weeks shutting you out and everything. Its just...I have no one and I am so scared." I cry as I finally let everything out.

"What do you mean you have no one? You have everyone Haley Elise James. You have me and Peyton and Lucas and Jake. Never say you have no one Hales because you have everyone. Everyone who matters. You have them." shouted Brooke at me, pure sadness and disappointment clear in her crystal eyes.

"You know what I mean Brooke. My life is so messed up. How did this happen? I asked, desperate for anwsers.

"Felix happened. Haley, you did the right thing by leaving him. You were being sucked into a loveless relationship. If you didn't leave when you did, you never would have gotten out."

_Ahh...Felix. My supposed fiance. Or ex-fiance, I don't really know anymore. We were engaged, not by choice but by force. He had money and my family didn't. As simple as that. I was engaged to Felix Taggarro for his money. Actually I still am, but I ran away. I ran away..._

"At least he cared though. I know it wasn't love but it was something. Finally, someone wanted me." I confessed.

_I was surprised when I felt Brooke jump up from the bench and started glaring at me._

"Fine. If you miss him so much go back to him. Go back to some jerk you don't even love when YOU were the one who wanted to leave him in the first place! You are so hot and cold all the time and I don't know what to say to you anymore Haley, it always ends in a fight. God!" she let out a frustrated sigh. I just sat there.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I really am." I say with tears in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I promise, it ends tonight." I say again.

**Well, there is the second chapter! Once again, I have a poll for you guys to participate in! **

**xoxo Jessica**

**Poll**

**What should the title of this chapter be?**

**It Ends Tonight**

**Confessions**

**Messed Up**


	3. Lame and Lonely

**Hello Again! I was really excited about this chapter so I hope you like! Remember to take part in the poll at the end of the chapter! Read and Review :-)**

_Right now, I am in a graveyard. Creepy...I know, but apparently Savannah is like the most haunted city in the country and I need a good distraction. Every since my conversation with Brooke, I have been trying to be a better friend and person. I actually called Felix today. I hung up after the first ring, but it's a start. Sort of. _

"Well Haley, you are in a haunted graveyard and talking to yourself. When did I get so lame?" I stated to no one.

"I don't think your lame. I think your lonely."

I slowly turned around and staring back at me was pair of ocean blue eyes. I felt my knees go weak when I looked this extremely gorgeous man up and down. I quickly snapped out of it though when I saw the man, around my age, smirk.

_Great. Gorgeous guy, who was cocky. Why are all the good looking ones full of themselves!_

"You don't even know me." I tell him

"So #1, you wouldn't know if I am lame or not. #2, how would you know if I am lonely. And #3, why am I even talking to you?" I blurted out.

"Well, #1, if you were lame you wouldn't be here. You'd be sticking ninja stickers on your bedroom wall or something." he says while chuckling with a "duh" look on his face.

I laugh.

"#2, you ARE lonely or else you wouldn't be walking around in a graveyard by yourself, talking to yourself. I bet you have friends though." he adds as an after thought.

"And finally, #3. You are talking to me because you find me insanly hot and couldn't resist. Don't worry though, it happens all the time." he says while smirking.

"Excuse me? I do not think you are _hot._" I lie.

_Of course I think he is hot, but I'm not going to let him know. I might die from lack of air because his ego will take it all._

"Yeah, whatever. I'm Nathan by the way, the guy from your dreams."

I laugh. Again.

"No, the guy from my dreams is a lot better looking. Sorry." I say. I smirk when I see a scowl appear on his face.

"So, are all the girls in this town as _charming _as you."

"You would know, I bet you've slept with half of them."

_Oh... I am so good. Nathan 0, Haley 2._

"You got me there. Nice job..."

"Haley."

"So you have a name. You know, I could be like a killer and be using this information to make a plan and kill you."

"Your not. I read somewhere that killers are usually smart. You know, unlike you." I reply back.

"Ouch, that really hurt Haley. Call me stupid right infront of my dead dad. Real classy."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know your dad was...well, ya know."

"Well I'm not like you. I don't walk around in graveyards just for the fun of it. In fact, I think I change my mind. You are lame." he smirks while saying this.

"You are unbelievable. I don't even know you and I already hate you!" I yell.

"Aw.. how nice. I hate to ruin this little love moment, but I have to go."

Before he does however, he takes out a piece of paper and scribbles something down before giving it to me and walking away. As he disappears, I hear him yell...

"See ya around beautiful!"

I don't know what it is about him, but the whole time I was talking to him I couldn't rid the tingling feeling in my stomach.

_Oh stop it. Your engaged, remember? You were going to call Felix again when you got home. Nathan is just some guy to met and will likely never see again. You are with Felix. Then again, Nathan is really gorgeous and when he called you beautiful you couldn't help but smile. Oh... screw Felix._

I start to walk back home when I remember the note Nathan left for me. I unfold the piece of paper to see what he wrote.

Written on that little piece of paper, is...

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 3 and the long awaited Naley meeting. **

**Poll**

**What did Nathan write on that little piece of paper?**

**A) His phone number**

**B) You know you want me**

**C) See you in my dreams**

**If you have any other ideas for what it could possible say, feel free to let me know.**

**What should the title of this chapter be?**

**A) Screw Felix**

**B) Lame and Lonely**

**C) Can't Explain **


	4. Me, You, and the Ocean

**Hey everyone, thanks for giving me your opinion on what the name of chapter 3 should be and what Nathan wrote. However, there was a tie between Screw Felix and Lame and Lonely for the title of the chapter, so keep voting! I am excited that you all like the story so far because I didn't think I was going to continue, but I will thanks to you! So, here is chapter 4 and you finally get to see what Nathan wrote on his note to Haley! There is a poll at the end of the chapter so vote! Remember... Read and Review! :-)**

I unfolded the tiny piece of paper and their written in chicked scribble was...

_**Hales**_

_**See you in my dreams.**_

_**Nathan (485-0932) :-)**_

**TWO DAYS LATER**

"Tutor girl you look bitchin'!" exclaimed an amazed Brooke.

She was thrilled because for the second time in my life, I let her dress me. Yes, I let _the Brooke Davis_ dress me. And I have to say, I do look pretty good. She picked out a short jean mini skirt that wasn't to short, (apparently I have "killer legs") and a navy embroidered cami that according to Brooke, brought out my "brown puppy dog eyes." Her words not mine. I also let her do my make-up and hair and I have to admit, I couldn't have done a better job. My natural wavy hair was straightened, but with soft curls at the end. My make-up was very natural looking which surprised me since Brooke was the one that did it. We were all ready to party, until...

"Oh my god! Haley, please tell my you are changing your shoes! yelled Brooke in panic.

"What's wrong with my shoes? They're comfortable." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"They're SNEAKERS Haley! Have I taught you nothing all these years! Sneakers are good only when you are running in a 10 mile marathon or something. Sorry, but this is a fashion_ emergency._ Come with me now!" she yelled in surprisingly one breath.

Ten minutes and 14 pairs of shoes later, Brooke and I both agreed on a pair of navy blue wedges that, of course, belonged to Brooke.

"I think we are _finally _ready to go now. Lucas and Nathan must be wondering where we are. Poor guys." Brooke said while making a sad face.

But I wasn't paying attention to Brooke. After I heard her say Nathan I froze and my eyes became as big as quarters. My heart started racing and I got dizzing for a few seconds. I suddenly felt those tingling feelings in my stomach just thinking about Nathan and the note he gave me two days ago.

"Na..Nath..Nathan?" I finally spit out. I hadn't told Brooke or anyone about him so how did she know?

"Oh yeah, he is Lucas's half brother. I can't believe I forgot to mention him. He's a fox though from what Peyton says."

My heart sunk.

"Peyton likes him? What about Jake? I thought they were hot and heavy?" I say estounded.

"Well with the whole Nikki/Jenny situation, Jake decided he didn't want anything serious because he didn't know what would happen to him and if he would be forced to hide again. Peyton was really upset at first, but I think she is just looking for someone new now. That is why she left early, she wanted to call dibs on Nathan." she said.

I don't know why, but all of a sudden I wanted to kick Peyton's ass and tell her to leave Nathan alone. I don't know why though. I told Nathan I hated him and Peyton's one of my good friends. This is going to be a_ long_ night.

"Let's get to that party." I finally say as I push Brooke out the front door.

"Woah, someones a little excited." she says as we start to drive off.

When we finally pull up, I am staring at an enourmous beach house. It's nicely decorated though. There are white twinkling lights hanging of the house like it is Christmas and the crashing of the waves makes it feel like paradise. Before I know it though, paradise turns into hell. There, right on the front deck, is Peyton all over Nathan. They are both laughing and I feel my fist bunch up. Then, surprisingly, Nathan looks my way and excuses himself from Peyton.

_Don't get too excited. You think he is looking at you but he probably just sees one of his friends or something. _

I look down and start to head to the beach when I hear a happy and masculine voice call out.

"Haley, wait up!"

I turn around and smile when I see a very handsome Nathan striding towards me. He is wearing a light blue polo shirt that make his beautiful blue eyes sparkle even more, if that is possible. He also has khaki shorts on that make him look dreamy.

"I see you've met my friend Peyton. Are you two together?" I ask, annoyance present in my voice.

"Me with Peyton? You're joking right? She's a cool girl, but I don't think she's _the one_." he says while putting air quotes around _the one._

I feel my stomach start flipping out and I hope he doesn't notice that I slightly smile.

"Oh."

"Did you ever read my note I gave you?" he asked waiting for the anwser.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, I did actually." I reply while looking up at him, since he is like 10 inches taller than me.

"Ouch. That hurts Hales." he says while pretending to act hurt.

"What did I do?" I say confused.

"Well, I left my _number _on that note for a reason and _someone_," he coughed while pointing at me. "didn't call."

I giggle and he soon starts laughing with me.

"I'm sorry baby." I try to get out between laughs.

"Baby, huh? Well, I have to tell you Haley I usually don't go for girls like you, but what the hell."

He leans in and just when I close my eyes, thinking he is going to kiss me, I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he pulls me to his body. For the first two seconds I really liked this, until he picked me up in his arms and started running. Straight for the ocean. Oh crap.

"Nate I swear, you throw me into the water, you will not wake up tomorrow or the next day or EVER! I yell as he laughs.

"Well, looks like your going to have to kill me." he smirks.

"Ahhhhh...Nathan. Put. Me. Down!!" I scream as the lethal black waves get closer.

"Ready?"

"Nathan!"

"One."

"Please don't!"

"Two."

"Oh my god!"

"Three!"

I prepare myself and I go in shock when the freezing water graspes my skin. Nathan's laughing and smirking and all I want to do is karate punch that smirk off of his face. But I have to say, he still looks extremely sexy. Oh stop it! He just dumped you into the ocean! With Brookes clothes on you! Brookes going to kill me! But, I will deal with Brooke later. Right now, it's just me, Nathan, and the ocean.

"You are SO DEAD!" I yell at him as I try to jump on him.

However, he wraps his arms around my waist, again, and pulls me so I am looking him straight in the eyes. We just stayed like that for what seemed like minutes until he finally says...

"Peyton never had a chance."

"What?"

"She is nothing compared to you."

I see the sincerity in his eyes and all I want to do is kiss him and never let go, but then I remember. Felix. I finally talked to him yesterday and I told him that I couldn't marry him. He disagreed. He said that he understood I needed time, but that I will eventually marry him.

Whether I like it...or not.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Ha! There is chapter four! I really liked this chapter and especially all the Naley! I will try and update again later today!**

**POLL**

**What should the title of this chapter be?**

**A) Me, You, and the Ocean**

**B) Whether I Like it or Not**

**C) Flip Flops...Stomach Style (lol)**

**Should Haley tell Nathan about Felix?**

**A) Yes**

**B) No**

**C) Yes, but not right now.**


	5. Friendly Friends

**Hello Again! I want to thank everyone for your input on the polls and for the wonderful reviews. I want to especially thank **

**coupling-all-the-time for your own idea of what chapter four should be titled. I didn't use it however because I think it would work better for an up-coming chapter. There is another poll at the end so please vote! Read and Review! :-)**

_"Peyton never had a chance."_

_"What?"_

_"She is nothing compared to you."_

_I see the sincerity in his eyes and all I want to do is kiss him and never let go, but then I remember. Felix. I finally talked to him yesterday and I told him that I couldn't marry him. He disagreed. He said that he understood I needed time, but that I will eventually marry him._

_Whether I like it...or not._

"I'm sorry Nathan." I say as I start swimming for shore.

"Wait!"

"Haley!"

I just continue swimming as the tears start falling and Nathan is behind me trying to catch up.

I make it to shore and grab a random towel that was lying on the sandy beach and start drying off. Wet, hot tears are still falling down uncontrolably. I hear Nathan start walking towards me and I try to run away, but he grabs me and turns me so I am looking at him.

"What are you sorry for?" he asks confused.

"I'm engaged."

He just looks at me. His eyes are empty. I look away because it's to hard to look him in the face.

"What do you mean your engaged?"

"I'm getting married in two months. His name is Felix." I say ashamed.

"Then what's with us?"

"There is no_ us._ There's a me and there's a you, but no us."

I look up and there, present in his eyes, are tears. When I first met Nathan in that graveyard two days ago, I never would have guessed I would ever see him cry. I hate to see him cry. The tears don't do his handsome face justice. I have to look away.

"Where is he?" he says with pure jealousy shining through his eyes.

"I want to met this punk also known as your fiance!" he yells at me.

"He's not here. He is in Tree Hill. It's a small town in North Carolina."

"Right. Of course."

"So why aren't you with him?" he asks.

"It's a long, long story."

"Well, I have nothing better to do. This party sucks ass anyways." he says while looking me in the eyes.

I laugh and at first he just sat there and I understood. I was mad at myself too. But then, he joined in and I was happy to see that the tears were gone and instead, were replaced with a smile. He had that twinkle in his eyes again too.

"So, you gonna tell me this long, long story or what?"

The akwardness is back and I just look down. He asks again and so I tell him. I tell him everything, how scared I am, how I don't want to marry Felix, why I ran away, and my feelings for him. Yes, I told Nathan that I liked him. A lot.

"But you are engaged." he says after I tell him.

"Yeah, but I only have one month until I have to go back to Tree Hill, and I don't want to spend it lying to everyone about my feelings. I do that enough already. So, I will say it again. I like you Nathan Scott. A lot."

He smiles, then says, "Well, I like you too Haley James. A lot."

We both laugh and he leans in.

"Nathan, I like you but I think we should just get to know each other first. As friends. I am still engaged you know." I say while turning the other way. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings.

"I know, I know. I was just going to give you a_ friendly_ kiss because we are friends and that is what friends do." he states slowly.

"You kiss all you friends?'' I ask while laughing.

"Yep."

"Even that Tim Smith dude?''

I laugh harder when I see the pure look of horror on Nathan's face. He is turning slightly green and start crying because I am laughing so hard.

"That is not even funny Hales. I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." he says while spitting in the ocean.

"But you said you kiss all your friends?" I say innocently.

"Ok, I lied. You caught me. I've just never been turned down before and it's a wee bit embarressing." he says while showing me how embarressing it is with his fingers.

"Really? I never would have guessed?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Laugh it up."

"Oh I will, but first, let's get dried up and out of these wet clothes. Brooke is going to kill me." I say.

"Brooke is the one that is dating Lucas right?" he asks.

"Yeah, that's Brooke. She dressed me tonight in her clothes because I apparently don't have style. She is going to freak when she sees me."

"Yeah sorry about that." Nathan says while trying not to laugh.

"I hope you don't get into to much trouble."

"It's ok. I think it was worth it."

I smile at him and he smiles back. We just sit there for a while admiring the ocean and how perfect and beautiful everything is at the moment.

"Well, what do you say about drying off?" he asks.

"I say it is about time you asked!" I say joking.

We both get up and start walking to the gorgeous beach house when suddenly he bumps me with his hip. I look at him and he pretends to be looking at something else.

_You wanna play that way huh? Game on Nathan Scott! Haley Elise James never loses!_

I playfully bump him back and he looks at me with a "what did I do" look on his face. We both start laughing and then out of the blue he says...

"Race you to the house!" and starts running.

"Oh you are SO on!" I yell back and start after him.

Unfortunatly, my short legs can't go as far and fast as Nathan's long ones. So, I lose. But it was fun. Being with Nathan is always fun.

A while later we are both inside and drying off. We came across a small problem when we saw Lucas and Brooke making out by the front door, but Nathan helped me climb through a window that lead to his bedroom. On the second floor! I know that it seems crazy, but I felt so alive, so happy.

I am falling hard and falling fast for Nathan Scott...

**So, there is chapter five! This chapter has more of a friendly banter between Nathan and Haley because I really want them to have a place to build off of and not just have them fall in love right away. I liked writing all the joking between the two and I can't wait to continue this story. If you have any input at all, let me know.**

**POLL**

**What should the title of this chapter be?**

**A) Falling Hard and Falling Fast**

**B) Friendly Friends **

**C) I Never Lose**

**Should Haley stay the night at Nathan's beach house? (they will NOT **_**DO**_** anything)**

**A) No**

**B) Yes**

**Again! If you have any ideas on what you want to happen in the next chapter, let me know and I will consider all of them. I want you guys to get what you want out of this story, so tell me what you want.**


	6. I'll Always Be Here

**Hey everybody! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I love reading all of them and they help me with ideas and make me want to update sooner! So thank you again and here is chapter six. There is another poll at the end of this chapter so please vote. Read and Review! :-)**

_Well here I am in Nathan Scott's room. Bedroom. Nathan Scott's bedroom. It is very...boyish. Obviously. I mean I didn't expect it to be girly because Nathan is definitely not girly, he is very boyish. He is a boy. Well, duh he is a boy. I just meant...ahhhhhh! I even ramble in my head. Lame. But maybe, it's just the fact that I am nervous as hell to be in Nathan's bedroom...in nothing but a towel. Don't get the wrong idea, we didn't do anything. Nate just went to put our soaking wet clothes in the drier. So, I am using this as a chance to look around...and snoop._

I smile as I see all the pictures of Nathan with Lucas when they were younger up until recently. I glance over at all the trophies sitting on shelfs around his room. I walk closer and see that they are all for basketball. I walk over to his desk and finger through some papers that are just sitting around. I feel wrong for doing this, but it's not like I am going to blackmail him or anything like that.

"Nosey much?"

I jump and turn around to see Nathan smirking at me, but my mind starts to go fuzzy because all he is wearing is boxers.

_Yes, I can see every inch of his chiseled chest and I am trying so hard to keep my eyes from popping out of my sockets!_

"Oh, I didn't mean to pry, I was just looking around."

"If that's your story Hales." he says still smirking.

He starts walking towards his closet and pulls out a large pair of black sweatpants and what looks to be an old basketball jersey. He turns to me again and tosses them over.

"Here. Since I am the one who got your clothes wet, the least I could do is loan you something. I don't have any sisters so these will have to do."

"Um...thanks. Where can I uhh...change?" I can't see myself, but I know I am blushing. Major time. I look at Nathan and I can see he is red too. Really red.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Down the hall third door on the left."

"Thanks." I say before quickly exiting his room.

_I can not believe how huge his clothes are on me! Seriously, the basketball jersey is more a dress than a shirt! I have to admit though, it is quite comfy. Actually, I love wearing his clothes. I feel so safe and warm in them. I never want to change. Wow. That sounds a little creepy._

"Hey, are you alright in there?" I hear Nate ask through the bathroom door.

"Oh, yeah. I just...I'm done now."

_Real smooth Haley. You couldn't make it any more obvious you were fantasizing about him! What am I going to do with you?_

"Okay. I was just getting worri..." he stopped midsentence when I stepped out of the bathroom.

_He probably thinks I look like a dufus. Just great._

"Nathan? Are you alright?" I ask concerned.

He is still staring and I become a little embarressed. I cross my arms across my chest and bite my lower lip. I usually do this when I am unconfortable or nervous and this is no exception.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. You just look...you look beautiful." he says then looks at his feet.

_Oh. My. God. _

I laugh and he looks up, hurt in his eyes.

"Oh no. I'm not laughing at you. That's really sweet, what you said. It's just...I'm wearing sweats ten times to big and an old basketball jersey that fits me like a dress more than a shirt, I have no make-up and my hair smells like saltwater," I stop for a minute and smell my hair. "eww! And fish!" I laugh and look up at him. He laughs lightly and I smile.

"Yeah well, you still look beautiful. Especially underneath."

I raise my eyebrow at him and give him a "what did you just say" look.

"I mean like what kind of person you are. Not whats underneath your...ya know. Wow. Okay. I'm just gonna stop taking right now." he says clearly embarressed and uncomfortable.

I laugh to let him know I understand and he looks at me relieved. We both start laughing and we can't stop. Once we finally get our laughter undercontrol, Nathan comes over and takes a seat on the bed by me. We both look at the other at the same time and smile. A comfortable silence over takes us. I can still hear the party in full swing downstairs and when I see the time on Nathan's clock, I remember how tired I am. As if reading my mind Nathan breaks the silence to ask..

"You getting tired? It's pretty late being 1:30 in the morning and all."

"Um, yeah actually. I am."

"Okay, well I am going to check the guestrooms to see if any are not in use (if you know what I mean) and if they all are, you get the privilage to bunk with me." he says while heading towards the door and walking out.

Five minutes later, he returns looking unbelievably happy.

"What are you all smiles for?" I joke.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you, my lucky lady, will be staying with me tonight!"

_Part of me wants to scream and run out of the room. I cannot sleep in the same bed as Nathan Scott! I have a hard enough time keeping myself undercontrol when he is in the same room as me! But the other half, a slightly bigger half, knows this is exactly what I want. _

"Oh, well goodnight." I say while climbing into his bed. I am shaking and I hope he doesn't notice.

"Are you cold? You are shaking."

Crap.

"Yeah, I am fine." I finally say.

"Maybe this will help..."

I am about to ask him what will happen when I feel him climb in bed! I immediatly stiffen and I am at a lost for words. Just when I think that is big, I feel his strong muscular arms wrap around my waist and pull me to him. The heat of his body on mine is making my heart go into overdrive. Our hearts are beating in sync and it feels like I have giants doing cartwheels in my stomach.

"There, is that better?"

"..."

"Haley?"

"Um, better. Yeah. Thanks."

"I'll always be here for you."

I stay silent and I know I should say something, but I'm afraid that it will ruin the moment. So I don't say anything, and sleep soon overcomes the both of us.

Little did I know that down the hall, there are two guestrooms...

Both unused.

**Well there you have it, chapter six. I want to thank naleyalwaysn4ever for giving me the idea of having them share a bed. Thanks to everyone elso also who votes and takes the time to review. They all mean a lot! Thank You So Much! :-)**

**POLL**

**What should the title of this chapter be?**

**A) Little Did I Know**

**B) Together For the Night**

**C) I'll Always Be Here**

**How does Haley react when she wakes up in the morning?**

**A) Freaks out and leaves**

**B) Panics at first, but then sees that Nathan has made them breakfast in bed, so she stays**

**C) Is completely happy and makes Nathan and herself breakfast**


	7. Afraid To Admit It

**--CHAPTER SEVEN--**

_Here I am, lying in Nathan Scott's bed. With him. I know what your thinking. I'm lucky right? Well, you thought right because I can not even start to explain how lucky I am to be in his bed. The more I start thinking about it however, I know I am not the only girl that has had the privilage to stay in Nathan's bed. And that bugs me. I don't know why I am jealous but I am. I mean I shouldn't be jealous, I have Felix and pretty soon it will be him I am sharing a bed with. Not that I am looking forward to it though. But if I could, I would do anything to have it be Nathan I am marrying. Anyone's better than Felix. Anyone..._

I feel Nathan start to move and I look over at him. I smile when I see how cute he looks. He is sprawed out all over his side of the bed and his leg is dangling off on the side along with his arm. He has major bed hair and he is sleeping with his mouth slightly open. He looks absolutely adorable. Just like a puppy.

I get up from where I had been recently laying and push Nathan so that his hanging limbs are securely on the bed again. I situate him so he is as comfortable as possible, then pull the cotton sheets over his athletic body. I just stand in awe for a few minutes watching him sleep. He looks so peaceful just lying there without a care in the world. Handsome also, even with the drool that is seeping out of the corner of his mouth. I just smile as I study him. All his chiseled, well toned muscles are enough to make me want to go and jump his bones right then and there.

_I have to get out of here before he wakes up and sees me gawking at him. I can see it now, him asking me if I like what I see and giving me that annoying, but oh so sexy, signature smirk. Yep, totally Nathan. And the whole time I would be thinking that I do like what I see. Yep, totally me._

I stand and admire him for a second longer before leaving.

**NATHAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

_"Nathan." I hear Haley moan as I continue leaving open mouthed kisses along her jaw, down to her neck, and across her collar bone. _

_"Oh my god Nathan, don't stop." I smile against her baby soft skin when I hear her moan this. I love the affect it is having on her...and on me._

_"Don't worry. I won't."_

I wake up suddenly to an empty bed. My heart is racing like never before and my body is overcome with disappointment when I realize that it was just a dream. I sigh and slam my head into my pillow, and that's when I smell it. Saltwater and fish. It's not the most pleasant smell, but it's her smell. That's when it hits me and I remember. Haley was here. Last night. All night.

I look around but there is no sign of her anywhere and that's when I realize she left. She woke up and left. She left me.

"Hey, your finally awake sleepy head!"

My eyes grow big and look to my bedroom door. There, in all her glory, is Haley. My Haley. Well, technically she isn't my Haley, but I like to think of it as that way. No one has to know but me, myself and I. Yes, she is my Haley.

"Wha..what are you doing here?" I ask still surprised.

I see hurt fill her eyes and her smile drops. I feel awful because in her hand is a tray piled with chocolate chip waffles, eggs, toast, bacon, and two huge glasses of cold milk.

_Why do I never think before I talk? God, I am such a dumbass._

She's still looking at me and I see that the tears are about to come.

"Wait, Haley! I didn't mean it like that. I just...I thought you left and so when you came in it took me by surprise. Thats all. I promise." I say, hoping she forgives me.

"Oh. Wow. Sorry. I totally just overreacted and now I feel completely stupid." she says while turning red and brushing away the tears.

I get up from my comfortable spot on the bed to go stand infront of her. I reach out and wipe away the last stray tears that remained on her face. Her beautiful face.

It's silent and we both are waiting for the other to say something. So, I start thinking of possible things to say, but all of them sound stupid. But not as stupid as the sound my starved stomach just made. Haley starts to giggle and all I can say is...

"How 'bout those waffles?"

We both laugh and I take the tray from Haley and set it on my bed. We both settle down and start scarffing down the breakfast that Haley had made for the two of us.

"Ah...that was so good. Are you a chef or something?" I ask curious.

"Ha.Ha. No, I am not a chef. I just am really good at reading instructions on the back of boxes...like the ones this amazing breakfast came out of!" she says proudly.

I start to laugh and she shoves me.

"Hey! It's not funny. You are the one that said it was good!"

"That's because I thought YOU MADE IT, not warmed it out of a box!"

"Well, I have a fork and I am not afraid to use it mister!"

"Ok. Ok. You win. Now put the weapon down." I tease her.

She starts laughing and its contagious. We both start laughing until there are tears rolling down are cheeks.

"Whats - so - funny - again?" she trys to get out inbetween laughs.

I laugh harder because honestly, I have no idea. I don't even remember why we started laughing in the first place. If it is one thing Haley and I do the most, it sure is laugh.

**HALEY'S POINT OF VIEW**

When Nathan and I finally calmed down after 20 mintutes of laughing nonstop, we cleaned up the mess we made while eating breakfast and decided it would be best if we both took a shower to clean OURSELVES up. Boy was I glad too. The smell of fish and saltwater was starting to get to me. So, after we both were fresh and ready to go, we decided to take a walk. We agreed that if we walked along the ocean the mist and sand would get all over us, so we decided to walk around town. I was happy with this plan since I haven't really seen town. The first three weeks I was here, all I did was mope and sulk because I felt bad about running away, and then...then I met Nathan. And I'm really glad I did.

"Ok. Let's play a game." I finally say to Nathan.

"As long as it isn't I Never, fine."

"Not a big fan of some good 'ole I Never playin' I see."

"NO! If I had a penny for everytime I was forced to play that stupid game in high school, I would be a trillionair."

I smile and he smiles back.

"So anyways, the game is called Catagory." I tell him.

"Catagory?" he asks confused.

"Yeah, Brooke and I made it up. It comes in use when you want to get to know people."

"How do you play?"

"Well, you go through the alphabet and pick a catagory that starts with that letter. For example, what is something that starts with the letter a?"

"Uh...apple, I guess." he anwsers me.

"Good. Now, we have to tell each other our favorite kind of apple and a memory we have involving an apple."

I turn to look at him and he doesn't look impressed.

"Wow, that sounds...fun." he says unconvincingly.

"It is. I promise. I'll go first."

After awhile of thinking for something good that started with the letter a, I finally had it.

"Age. How old are you?"

He chuckles and looks at me.

"What?" I ask him innocently.

"It took you that long to think of something as simple as age?"

"Well, yeah." I start to giggle too.

"Ok, moving on. I am 20 years old and proud of it. How old are you?"

"Well Mr. Scott, I am 19 years old and proud of it too." I say, mocking him.

_We continue are quest to finish the game and when we do I have learned some interesting things about Nathan Royal Scott. I learned that he is super amazing at basketball, he was enrolled to go to Duke University on a basketball scholarship but dropped out when his dad died, him and Lucas are half brothers and didn't even know about each other until they were 14, and that if he could spend the rest of his life with anybody he wanted...he'd choose me._

**NATHAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

_So right now I am strolling downtown with Haley Elise James. I have learned a lot about her these past couple hours, and I am glad. I learned that she is some kind of genius, she attends UCLA to major in literature and poetry (she is on leave of absence right now), she has been friends with Brooke and Peyton since the second grade, she has six brother and sisters (Girls: Vivian, Quinn, Taylor Boys: Mark, Alex, Kevin), and if she could spend the rest of her life with anybody she wanted...she's choose me_.

I look over at her and I see that she is looking at me already. I stop walking and so does she. I smile and she smiles. Then, I see her shiver. I don't blame her though. We've been outside for awhile now and it seems like it is getting colder by the minute. That's when I think of something.

"I wanna do something okay?" I ask her.

She gives be a weird look and I don't blame her. That wasn't much of an explanation.

"It depends, do you wanna kill me or anything like that? Because the anwser is no." she says trying to act serious.

"My, aren't you just full of jokes today Ms. James." I say smirking.

She just smiles and rolls her eyes. She shivers again, and I see it as a chance to do what I have been wanting to do. I stretch my arm out and wrap it around Haley. I expected her to pull away or look at me with a questioning look, but instead, she snuggles into my chest I really think I stopped breathing for a moment.

I love holding her in my arms and it feels so perfect. Just like her.

**HALEY'S POINT OF VIEW**

_I know that I should have pulled away when Nathan wrapped his arm around me. I wanted to pull away. Ok, not really, but I still should have. I have absolutely no idea what Nathan wants from me or what I want from him, but I do know that he has saved me. In everyway a person can be saved. And that's when I realize that all you really need is one. One to save you. One to make you happy. One to love you. I'm afraid to admit it, but I am pretty sure I am falling in love with Nathan Royal Scott._

**NATHAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

_I'm afraid to admit it, but I am pretty sure I am falling in love with Haley Elise James._

**--END OF CHAPTER SEVEN--**

**POLL**

**Name of the chapter?**

**A) Afraid To Admit It**

**B) Falling In Love With You**

**C) A Walk In The Park**

**Who should tell the other they love them first?**

**A) Haley**

**B) Nathan**

**C) They don't tell each other they love them**


	8. Torn

**Hello everyone! I am so happy to say that chapter eight is finally here! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Read and Review! :-)**

_Well, it has been exactly two weeks since I woke up in Nathan Scott's bed. Exactly two weeks since I realized I was falling in love with him..._

"No, you can't make me!" I yell, tears streaming down my face.

"I don't care! Do whatever you want, but I am not coming home!"

"No! Please don't!" I plead, fat teardrops still rolling down my face.

"Fine, I will. Just don't do anything!" I say before hanging up the phone and chucking it across my room.

_How does my life go from complete heaven to total hell in the matter of ten minutes?_

I hear the front door open and I know it is Brooke and Peyton back from the mall, so I try to stop the tears and make myself look like I haven't been crying for the past 15 minutes.

"Haley! Come down here, you have to see what I got!" yelled Brooke from downstairs.

When I don't come down right away, I hear Peyton say...

"Don't be scared Haley, she only has 11 bags this time."

I get the tears to stop and I wipe away the smudged masacara around my puff red eyes. I get up and hesitantly walk down the stairs to where Peyton and Brooke are waiting.

When I walk into the kitchen where they both are, they turn to look at me and come rushing over. Brooke elopes me in a bear hug and Peyton rubs my back. They know something is wrong without me even saying anything. This can be a good thing and a bad thing.

"Honey, what happened?" questions a concerned Brooke.

"Who's ass am I kicking?" asks Peyton jokingly.

I give them a small smile.

"I'm fine, really. I decided to watch The Notebook and the ending made me cry, thats all." I lied hoping they would believe me.

"Oh, the end makes me cry too." Brooke says.

I sigh a sigh of relief.

Two hours, eleven bags, and fourteen outfits later, I have seen everything Brooke got while at the mall.

"Tigger, I love all these outfits but why did you get so many?" I question Brooke.

"Well, Broody has decided to take me out to dinner tonight and I wanted to have as many options as possible. Besides, you and P. Sawyer are coming too." she states matter of factly.

"What?" Peyton and I say in unison.

"I thought it would be fun if we all got out and had some fun. We haven't really done that yet."

"Does Lucas know that he will be stuck with us three girls all night?" asks Peyton.

"Oh yeah, he knows. Nathan is coming too."

I feel my stomach start fluttering and a big chessy grin spreads across my face when I hear Nathans name. The last two weeks have been absolutely amazing. We have gotten to know everything about each other while having fun at the same time. I have spent more time with Nathan then I have with Brooke and Peyton since we've got here.

"That's great. Brooke will have her boy-toy, Haley will have her buddy, and I will have...surprise...no one!"

I frown slightly when I hear Nathan refereed to as my _buddy, _but that is what everyone thinks. Nathan is my buddy. Everyone except me.

"Don't worry P. Sawyer, you will be pleasantly surprised." Brooke states with an evil grin.

"Oh no. Brooke you did not set me up on a blind date did you?" begs Peyton, but Brooke refuses to talk anymore about it.

"Ok girls. Get ready to be beautified." she exclaims.

_Oh boy. Here we go._

Three hours later, we are all dolled up and ready to paint the town.

Peyton looks fierce in faded skinny jeans with a gold baby doll top and gold flatts. Her goldilock curls are straightened and she is rocking the smokey eye effect.

Brooke looks fabulous, of course, in a short purple halter dress with silver pumps. Her normally straight hair is crimped and her makeup is done dark but subtle.

I, of course, was dressed with the help of Peyton and Brooke. I look pretty good. I am wearing a white summer dress that works really well with my skin tone. I have on while heels that aren't too high. My hair is straight, with a few waves, and my makeup is done natural of course. We all look pretty smokin' in my opinion.

We all hear the door bell and squeal with excitment. Brooke goes running downstairs and I hear Lucas tell her how beautiful she looks. Peyton is still standing in front of the mirror and looking like she is about to cry.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" I ask her concerned.

"Yeah, it's just...Jake's supposed to be down there, ya know?" she says with pure sadness.

"Hey. Jake loves you, and I know you love him. He just had to go away for a little bit, be with Jenny."

"I know. God, I am being so selfish."

"Well, he's going to come back. Don't let this ruin your night. Let's go have some fun and try not to throw up when Lucas and Brooke get all _ lovey dovey._" I say trying to cheer her up.

She laughs and gives me and smile and a hug.

"Your right, lets go."

We both walk arm-in-arm down the stairs and Nathan and I lock eyes. We both smile and he mouths _you look beautiful,_ to me. However, my attention is torn away from Nathan when I see a figure walk through the front door. Jake. Peyton's Jake.

I feel Peyton tear away from me and I see her fling herself into Jake's arms. I smile and I know that this is a sign of hope. At least for Peyton and Jake.

Twenty minutes later, we are all situated around a table at a nearby restaruant. Jake and Peyton drove separately so they would have some time to catch up and talk, and right now, they couldn't keep there hands off each other. Neither could Brooke and Lucas. It is actually kind of funny because me and Nathan are just sitting there akwardly as our friends make out with each other in pubic.

As soon as we finished, Brooke wanted to drive to the beach to watch the sunset. We all agreed except Jake and Peyton who wanted some private time with each other. So, they drove back to the house while Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, and myself drove to the beach. Once we got out, Lucas and Brooke and Nathan and I, went our separate ways.

"So, this Jake guy seems cool." Nathan said as we walked along the beach.

"Yeah, he's great, especially for Peyton. She deserves a good guy in her life." I reply back.

"So do you." he says while taking my hands and looking me straight in the eyes.

Before I can say anything at all, Nathan starts talking...

"If you don't love Felix you shouldn't have to marry him. Can't you just say no and walk away?"

"I wish I could, but I don't think I can." I say sadly.

"Come away with me. Leave Felix and be with me." he begs.

"Nathan I can't. It isn't that easy."

"Yeah it is. I love you Haley." he says.

I can tell he isn't lying when I look into his eyes. My heart starts breaking and I start to cry.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I don't love you and I can't be with you. I can't." I lie, not looking at him.

I hear him start to cry and that makes me cry harder and my heart breaks even more.

"Nathan, Haley! We are leaving now!" Lucas yells from the car.

We both wipe away our tears and when I look up at Nathan, anger shines in his eyes. We both start heading towards the car staying as far away from each other as possible.

On the way back to the house me and Nathan are completely silent. This doesn't go unnoticed by Brooke and she soon breaks the silence.

"What is up with you two? You haven't said a single word since we got into the car."

We both remain silent and this makes Brooke mad.

"Fine, don't anwser. We'll just play the radio game to see what you two are thinking about. Nathan, it is your turn first."

Brooke turns on the radio and switches channels until she finally stops on one. Booming through the speakers to my horror is...

**We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for**

The hammer may strike, be dead on the ground.  
A net to my hand, a cross on his crown.  
We're done if, who we're undone,  
Finished if who we are incomplete.  
As one we are everything,  
We are everything we need.

We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for

What good is a life, with no one to share,  
The light of the moon, the honor of a swear.  
We can try to live the way in which you speak,  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love,  
Spread the word of consciencness you see,  
We are everything we need

We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for

All this indecision  
All this independent strength still  
We've got our hearts on safe  
We've got our hearts on safe

Someday when you're lonley,  
Sometime after all this bliss,  
Somewhere lost in emptiness,  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift.

After hearing this song, I burst into tears and Nathan reaches over the turn the radio off.

As soon as we pull in, I jump out of the car and lock myself in my room. A couple minutes later I hear Brooke knock on the door. Remembering how I promised her I would never shut her out again, I open the door. She hugs me while I cry and doesn't let go.

"What happened with you and Nathan at the beach?"

This is the question I was dreading. But, I know that I have to tell her. So I do. I tell her everything from how me and Nathan met, to the night at his beach house, to falling in love with him, to telling him I don't love him. I also tell her about the phone call I got from Felix earlier that morning...

**FLASHBACK**

_I am laying on the couch reading the lastest copy of Cosmo Girl, when my cell phone starts to ring. I lean over to grab it and I tense up when I see Felix's name on caller ID._

_"Hello?" I say uneasy._

_"So you aren't dead." Felix says bitterly._

_"What do you want Felix?" I bite back._

_"You. Your coming home tomorrow."_

_"No, you can't make me!" I yell, tears streaming down my face._

_"Oh yes I can. If you don't come back to Tree Hill I will come get you myself!"_

_"I don't care! Do whatever you want, but I am not coming home!"_

_"I will do whatever I want to get whatever I want. Even if that means killing off your family one by one." Felix says angrily._

_"No! Please don't!" I plead, fat teardrops still rolling down my face._

_"Then come home tomorrow and your poor pathetic family will live, unfortunatly." _

_"Fine, I will. Just don't do anything!" I say before hanging up the phone and chucking it across my room. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Felix is such a dick!" yelled Brooke after I got done telling her what happened.

I laugh and shake my head. Tears still falling.

"Well, in my opinion tutor girl, I think you should leave Felix and be with Nathan. You will only end up lame and lonely if you don't."

I laugh when Brooke says I will end up _lame and lonely_ if I stay with Felix because it reminds me of when Nathan and I first met.

"I don't know Brooke. I really don't know."

She gives me a small smile and pulls me into another big huge. After awhile of hugging, talking, and thinking, Brooke asks...

"What are you going to do?"

I hesitate for a few seconds and say...

"I'm going to get married..."

**There is chapter eight and I know it isn't as good as some expected but the story will get better. **

**I want to thank GAVIN DEGRAW for writing that beautiful song that is in the chapter called WE BELONG TOGETHER. I want all of you to go to YouTube and check it out because it is an amazing song and I love it!**

**POLL**

**What should the title of the chapter be?**

**A) We Belong Together**

**B) Torn**

**C) I Love You, But I Can't Be With You**


	9. End Of The Beginning

**--Chapter Nine--**

**HALEY'S POINT OF VIEW - 3 DAYS LATER**

With tears in my eyes, I finished packing Mr. Waffles into my over packed duffle bag. I glance over my shoulder to take a last look at the room I had grown to love over the past five weeks. I walk towards the door and that is when I notice a single picture sticking out of deserted drawer at my desk. I drop my bag and walk slowly to my desk. I open the drawer and pick up the picture...

**NATHAN'S POINT OF VIEW **

Lying on the couch with tears in my eyes, I study the picture that holds the girl I love. I brush my finger over her figure and the tears in my eyes flow down. I take another sip of vodka as I think about my last conversation with her.

"Dude, you are starting to drink more than Deb...and you smell like ass." Lucas says while plopping down in a chair and turning on a UCLA basketball game.

"Change the channel." I barely say.

"What?" Lucas says in a joking manner.

"Haley goes to UCLA." I say simply.

"Dude, no offense, but you are wacked. She has you crying, moping, drinking and not showering. Get over her. You only knew her for like two and a half weeks anyways." Lucas says annoyed.

"I love her. I thought she loved me too... I am such a dumbass."

"Yeah you are, but I think she is the one with the real problem if she would rather go marry some guy she hates then be with my awesome little brother!" Lucas says while giving me a nuggie.

"Yeah...I guess."

"So what did she say exactly when you told her you loved her?" questions Lucas.

"I don't really want to talk about it..."

"Come on, I won't tell anybody."

"Luke. Drop it." I bite back.

"It's just one little question."

"Luke, shut the fuck up!" I yell, clearly pissed.

Lucas realizes that he has made me mad and looks sorry.

"Hey, I'm sorry man. It must suck for you." Lucas apologizes.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to the beach. Don't follow me. I'll be back when I'm done thinking." I say as I jump up from the couch, walk to the door, and slam it shut behind me, walking in the rain to my car.

**HALEY'S POINT OF VIEW**

In my hand is a picture of Nathan and I at the beach. I am on his back while he is pretending to drop me. It was taken four days before he told me he loved me and I told him I didn't. I smile when I see how happy we look. How happy Nathan looks. How happy I look.

Before I start sobbing hysterically, I tuck the picture in my pocket. I stand still and just look around. My attention is drawn to the pitter patter of the rain against my window. I used to think that when it rained it was a symbol of new beginings. That it rained to wash away all our mistakes and to give us a clean start. Today, it feels like the world is crying. Crying for me. Crying for Nathan. Crying for us. Crying for our lost love.

At least that's why I'm crying.

I wipe away the stray tears as I walk to the door...and close it.

"Haley-bub! The cab is here and waiting." yelled Brooke from downstairs.

I take a deep breath, pick up my bag, and trudge down the stairs...slowly. When I reach the bottom, I find the two tear-stained faces of Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. My two very best friends.

"Don't make me start crying again." I say while wiping the new tears away from my eyes.

Neither of them say anything. They just rush to my side and give me biggest hug I have ever recieved. We brake apart and start crying again.

"What am I going to do without my tutor girl?" cries Brooke.

"Who am I going to talk to when Brooke gets annoying?" cries Peyton.

"Hey, you have amazing boyfriends that you love, remember? At least you get to spend time with the ones you love." I point out.

"If Felix does anything, you let us know and we will take pleasure in kicking his scrawny little spanish butt, okay?" Brooke states.

"Okay." I laugh back.

"Ho's over Bro's.'' Peyton adds.

"Ho's over Bro's." we all say in unison while giving each other nuckles. We all laugh together.

"Come on girly, you have a cab to catch." Brooke says while linking arms with me and Peyton.

After five minutes of hugging and crying, I finally get into the cab. I wave to Peyton and Brooke as the cab pulls out and starts driving to the airport.

I sink back in my seat and pull the picture of me and Nathan out of my jean pocket. I stare at it. At Nathan. Mostly Nathan. I love him. I know I do...

"Driver..."

**Okay! Really short chapter I know, but I wanted to end it like this so you will just have to wait until the next chapter to see what happens!**

**POLL**

**Name of chapter?**

**A) Goodbye**

**B) End of the Begining**

**C) Change of Heart**


	10. Change of Heart

**Personaly, I would like to thank everyone who sent words of support and kindness due to the unfortunate event that happened last week at my school. So, this chapter is dedicated in loving memory of BB.**

**- Blake Michael Bennington -**

**June 6, 1991 - April 16, 2008**

**We don't know why you did it, but we still love you!**

**HALEY'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Driver..." I call out still holding the picture in my hands.

"Yes Ma'am?" asks the middle aged man, while looking at me in the mirror.

I look out the window and then down at the picture again. I close my eyes to try and hide the tears. I hesitate before answering and look down at my hands.

"Cou...could you...could you turn the radio on please? I finally say.

"No problem, Ma'am." he states while switching on the radio.

I close my eyes and lean back in my seat.

I originally wasn't going to ask him to turn the radio on and I suppose you all know that. I was going toask him to turn around and take me to Nathan. That is where I belong. Or at least that is where I used to belong. I was going to ask him to turn around, but something stopped me.

That thing...is called fear.

I listen as the music fills the silent car and I try to concentrate on the lyrics.

**(I'll Be Missing You by Puff Daddy and Faith Evans)**

It's kind of hard with you not around  
I know your in heaven smiling down  
Watching us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
**Til the day we meet again**  
**In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
**Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts I just can't define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Makin hits, stages they receive you on  
**I still can't believe you're gone **  
**I'd give anything to hear half your breath **

**Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you**

**(Song is in honor of Blake. Please look this song up on YouTube. I also want you to look up "Blake Bennington" on YouTube. He was an amazing person and I want everyone to know that. The video that was played at his funeral is there and I would appreciate it if you watched. We want people to remember him and pray for him. We love and miss you Blake. I love and miss you. )**

I breate out and let the tears fall. I can't even start to explain the eternal pain I feel. I want to leave Felix SO BAD! But I can't. I am a coward. A chicken. Whatever you want to call me, I am it. It's not just leaving Nathan that hurts. It's mostly the fact the I am hurting HIM by walking away. I don't want to. I really don't. I would say I have to walk away, but that is a lie. I could stay with Nathan for my own selfish reasons and watch while my family is killed away one by one. I won't let that happen. Even if I die in the process. I love Nathan, but I love my family too. And I can't let them down. I won't let them down.

As the song ends and my tears stop falling, I see I have a new text message. I figure it is from Brooke telling me how much she misses me, even though I have only been gone like ten minutes. That's just Brooke I guess.

I flip open my cell phone and go to my inbox. I click on the message to read it.

I drop my phone and my mouth hangs wide open. (The cab driver is looking at me like I am crazy.)

I pick up my phone from where it landed when I had dropped it and stare at the message NATHAN sent me:

_Ms. James_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end its right. I hope you have the time of your life._

_Mr. Scott_

_P.S. Don't call or try to reach me. I hate you._

I gasp when I read the last part and the tears start falling. Again.

I know what I am doing to Nathan is harsh and totally bitchy, but I didn't expect that last line in his "lovely" message. I really shouldn't be mad though, I mean it is my fault. So...

"Message deleted." sings my phone from inside my hand.

"Nathan deleted." I say to myself.

I lean my throbbing head up against the glass of the window and let the cool temperature calm me down.

_He hates me. Nathan hates me. _Is all I could think about for the rest of the journey to the airport.

**NATHAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

"I hate her, I hate her!" I scream while throwing yet another beer bottle at the wall of the beach house.

Right now, I am "grilling" every picture I have of Haley and I. Some might call it harsh, but I call it life. And you know what? Life sucks.

"Nate, calm down and come home. I'm worried about you." says a concerned Lucas from the front door.

"I told you not to follow me Luke!" I yell at my half brother furiously.

"Since when have I ever listened to you." he states "trying" to be funny.

"Get out!" I bellow at him.

Lucas gives me a questioning look and when I don't do anything he angrily marches up to me.

"You know what? Drink yourself to death. She is a _girl_ Nathan! Get over her. Accept the fact that she left you and get on with your life! Stop drinking and abusing the people that actually love you over someone who doesn't! What happend to Nathan the player or Nathan the pain in the ass? Huh? What happened to him? We miss you Nate. Come back to us, because it's clear she isn't coming back to you." Lucas yelled before grabbing the case of beer and slamming the front door on the way to his car.

I just stood there for a long while until I realized something, Lucas was right for once. Haley is just some girl who I was attracted to. She is gone now and I need to get the old Nathan back. But first, I need to think...

and throw up.

**HALEY'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Attention. Last minute boarders for flight 323 please board now."

I look down at the ticket in my hand.

Flight 323.

I look back up and take the picture of Nathan and I out of my pocket. I look at it for the millionth time and after just starring at it for a good 30 seconds, I make up my mind. I pick up my suitcase and start walking...

To a cab.

**NATHAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I put my face in my hands as I listen and watch the waves crash upon the sandy shore. A single tear strangles down my face and I quickly brush it away. I look at the picture of Haley and I again and I make up my mind, I still do love her. I place it carefully in my pocket and look out at the setting sun. I hear footsteps coming up behind me and I moan because I am sure it is Lucas even though I told him I wanted to be alone. Great.

"Felix never had a chance."

I whip my head around because I know that is definitly not Lucas's voice.

There stands the one and the only...

Haley Elise James.

**Yeah! Ok so I know I haven't updated in a LONG TIME, but Blake's death had affected me more than I thought possible. Thank you guys for still staying loyal to this story. Remember to vote for the poll!**

**POLL**

**What should the name of this chapter be?**

**A. Change of Heart**

**B. Mind Made Up**

**C. Love/Hate Relationship**

**D. Surprises**

**How does Nathan react to Haley returning?**

**A. He is still hurt by what she did.**

**B. He wants nothing to do with her and tells her he hates her.**

**C. He thanks her for coming back to him and he accepts her apology.**


	11. Second Chances

**- Chapter Eleven -**

_"Felix never had a chance."_

_I whip my head around because I know that is definitely not Lucas's voice._

_There stands the one and the only..._

_Haley Elise James._

**-NATHAN'S POINT OF VIEW-**

"Hi."

I just stare at her in disbelief and then roll my eyes.

"Hi? You left me to go marry some guy you hate and now all you can say is hi?" I yell at her.

I know that deep down in my heart I am excited that Haley is back, but I am not going to let her know just yet. It still sucks that she was going to leave me for _him._

"Nathan, please."

"No, Haley. I'm not going to forgive you for what you did. I was there when you told me all about Felix and how much you hated him and then I confess my feelings to you and you tell me you love him and run away! It's not fair Haley. You can't do this to me!"

"I never said I loved Felix. I hate him." Haley yells back at me. I can tell from the tone of her voice and the deadly flash in her eyes that she is pissed.

"Ok. Ok. I know I appear to be the 'dumb jock' Haley, but you can't expect me to believe that pathetic lie."

"It's the truth Nathan! I hate Felix and you know that!" she screamed at me.

"Yeah. I mean, you hate the guy so much, you were actually going to marry him. Wow Haley, I can really see how much you don't like him." I say sarcastically.

"What is your problem? I came back! I didn't even board the plane because I kept thinking about this asshole named Nathan. Oh right, that's YOU!" she yelled at me.

"Well if I'm such and asshole then why did you come back? Huh?

Silence.

"Did you like leading me on and then breaking my heart? Was it so fun the first time you couldn't resist to come back and do it again? Because I'm done Haley. You're nothing but a fake." I say while a few stray tears slide down my face.

I see her features soften and her eyes fill with regret and simpathy, along with tears of her own.

"NO! It was nothing like that Nathan! It hurt so much to leave you because I knew you were hurting. That is why I came back! I need you Nathan. All of you!" she says while giant tears cascade down her face and onto the white sand.

"Well you can't have me. Not now and not ever. I hope you have a nice life with Felix." and with that, I start to walk away.

"Nathan, stop. Please!" I hear Haley calling to me, but I don't stop.

"NATHAN!"

I turn around and she is staring me straight in the eyes.

"What!" I yell with annoyance.

"Do you still love me?"

I just stare at her and I can see that desperation in her eyes. I want to tell her that she means nothing to me, but I can't. The words won't form and my lips won't speak them. They couldn't speak them.

"I wish I could tell you no, but I can't. I do love you Hales. Always and forever. And that's what sucks." I say honestly before turning around and heading towards the beach house again.

"I love you."

My heart stops and I slowly turn around to face Haley. She is wearing white shorts and a pink baby doll top. Her hair is blowing in every direction due to the wind, and her eyes are all red and puffy. But for some reason, she has never looked so beautiful.

We are just staring at each other and she says in again.

"I love you Nathan Royal Scott and it scares me, but I do. I love you."

She is crying and I feel awful. She came back because she loves me and I just treated her like a dick. I am a dick.

"I understand if you want me to leave. I've caused a lot of problems and pain for you. I'm really sorry Nathan. I really didn't mean to. I love you and I always will. Always and forever."

She looks down and starts walking away with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Nathan." she says before getting in the cab.

My head is spinning as I watch her cab disappear into the distance and I am still trying to wrap my head around what just happened. And then it dawns on me, she loves me. Haley loves me and she came back for me. I love her and she loves me.

Before I even realize it, I am running in down the road chasing her cab and yelling for her.

"Haley! Stop! Haley!"

I see her cab start to slow down and she steps out when it comes to a complete stop. She is looking at me like I am crazy, but I still can see the glimmer of hope shining through her eyes.

"Nathan! What are yo..."

-**HALEY'S POINT OF VIEW-**

But I don't have time to finish my sentence because in two long strides, Nathan has reached me and his lips make immediate contact with mine.

Both his hands are on either side of my head, carresing my cheeks and messing with my hair. I feel the passion and love overflowing while we continue to share in our first kiss.

My arms instinctively wrap around Nathan's neck and I pull him closer to me. My fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck while his hands go down to my waist and full my flush up against him. We are both getting lost in the kiss when I hear...

"Um...sorry to interupt, but I have to get back to work. So, if you are staying, I can get your bags." the cab driver asks akwardly.

Nathan and I brake apart, but our eyes never leave each other. A smile grazes my lips as I tell the cab driver...

"I'm staying."

Nathan's face lights up like a child's on Christmas. I laugh at this, but he doesn't seem to mind and her kisses me again. I wrap my arms around him and he picks me up. He starts carrying me towards the beach house and yells at the driver to leave my bags at the door and that a hundred dollar bill will be waiting for him there and the driver smiles akwardly again.

Nathan opens the door to the beach house and continues to carry me upstairs. He leaves open-mouthed kisses on my jaw line, down to my neck, and across my collarbone. I can't controll the moan that escapes my lips and I couldn't be happier when Nathan finally reaches the door. The bedroom door.

_I can't believe I am about to do IT with Nathan Scott. I have always believed that women should save themselves until marriage, but being with Nathan right now, it just feels right. We are in love and nothing or nobody can change that._

"Would you mind telling me if that was Haley James that was just carried into that house?" asked a dark haired stranger to the cab driver.

"Um... I'm not supposed to share the names of my riders to strangers. Sorry." the old man answers uncomfortably to the younger man.

"I'm not a stranger. I'm her fiance."

**Dun, dun, dun! Haha. Well, you guys got your Naley! Just don't kill me for bringing back Felix. You all should have seen that coming eventually! However, I have a delimea for my next chapter. As you know, Naley share a "love scene" and I don't exactly know how to write those types of scenes. If anyone would be kind enough to maybe help write it with me, email the scene to my email address: . For the subject, put: Naley Love Scene. Thank you so MUCH!! Any who, here is the poll!**

**What should the title of this chapter be?**

**A) Hate That I Love You**

**B) Want**

**C) Second Chance**

**D) If you have anymore ideas, let me know. **


	12. Twisted Fate

**Hey everyone! I haven't updated in awhile, but I am happy to say that school is finally out and I will have a lot more time to write... So, here is chapter twelve and remember to review!**

_--__Nathan opens the door to the beach house and continues to carry me upstairs. He leaves open-mouthed kisses on my jaw line, down to my neck, and across my collarbone. I can't controll the moan that escapes my lips and I couldn't be happier when Nathan finally reaches the door. The bedroom door._

_I can't believe I am about to do IT with Nathan Scott. I have always believed that women should save themselves until marriage, but being with Nathan right now, it just feels right. We are in love and nothing or nobody can change that._

_"Would you mind telling me if that was Haley James that was just carried into that house?" asked a dark haired stranger to the cab driver._

_"Um... I'm not supposed to share the names of my riders to strangers. Sorry." the old man answers uncomfortably to the younger man._

_"I'm not a stranger. I'm her fiance."_

--

**- HALEY'S POINT OF VIEW -**

"Nathan." I moan as he continues to kiss me.

He stops and looks me straight in the eye. I smile and pull him down on top of me and start to unbutton his baby blue shirt. I feel his big, strong hands stop me and I look up at him with a questioning look.

"Haley, you have to promise me your not going anywhere. That this is really what you want, because I don't want you to regret this. Any of it." he whispers, still looking at me.

"Nathan, I promise. I want this. I'm not going anywhere." I tell him with a smile.

I see the happiness and relief shine through his piercing blue eyes and a sexy smirk appear on his face.

"Good, because I want this too."

I laugh and then finish unbuttoning his shirt. He tosses it to the side and lifts me up onto the bed. He starts to slip my top over my head and kisses me once again with so much love and passion I feel my knees buckle and I am thankful I am lying down.

I stumble to get his belt undone and my fingers are shaking when I finally pull down his khaki shorts.

There he is. Nathan Scott in his boxers. Just his boxers. With me underneath him.

"Like what you see?" he teases when he catches me starring.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaim, and this causes him to laugh.

He then starts to unfasten my white shorts and surprisinly, I feel fine. I mean, you would think I would be all nervous and stuff, but I'm actually fine. In fact, I've never felt better. That's what happens when I'm around Nathan...

He pulls my shorts off and he just stares at me. Oh great, he probably is having second thoughts on sleeping with this elephant!

I feel very self-concious so I try to cover up myself as much as possible.

"Don't." Nathan whispers, "you are absolutely beautiful."

I feel the blush spreading across my face and I look away from Nathan, hoping he doesn't notice.

Everything is quiet.

I look back up at him and he captures my lips with his. He lays ontop of me, caressing my neck and playing with my hair. I pull him down even closer to me and I begin to play with the band at the waist of his boxers. I feel him smirk against my lips.

The next thing I know, he is unclasping my bra and tossing it off the bed. He runs his muscular hands all along my body and I quiver at his touch. He is the only one that can make me feel this way. I gain enough courage to pull down his boxers and slip them right off. I did this quite calmly, I should add.

I start leaving sweet-peppered kisses down his neck, across his shoulder blades, and down his well toned stomach. I hear him moan my name and it gives me a burst of unexpected energy. I quickly get rid of my lacy white underwear and lay on top of Nathan. Before anything happens, I whisper in his ear...

"It's you. Only you. Nobody else."

Nathan then gives me a sweet kiss on the lips and flips me over so I am on top of him.

"You know I love you and that I would never mean to hurt you, but this is going to pinch a little."

I nod at him with a silent thank you and tell him I'm ready.

Our eyes never leave each other as I feel Nathan enter me. I wince at the pain, but Nathan is holding me and saying sweet things in my ear. I bit down on my lip to keep me from screaming, but then the pain is gone. It is replaced my a much greater sensation. It feels amazing.

This time, I can't hold back the scream and before I know it, Nathan and I both are screaming each others name and riding the waves of pleasure...together. Just like it should have always been and how it should always be.

I collapse on top of him with a lazy grin on my face. He smiles at me and strokes my hair soothingly.

"I love you Haley Elise James."

"I love you too Nathan Royal Scott."

**- NATHAN'S POINT OF VIEW -**

The sun streamed through the window and the sounds of the awakening beach woke me from my sleep. I glanced over at Haley to make sure the events of this afternoon were real and that she was actually here with me. I smile when I see the tangle of hair sprawled out all over the pillow and the little drop of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth. I lean over and place a tender, lingering kiss on her soft pink lips. I raise myself up out of bed, slip on some basketball shorts, and down towards the kitchen.

As I look through the mostly empty cabinet doors, I find what I am looking for. I turn on the stove and pour the contents in.

"Nathan?"

I turn around and see Haley in my boxers and blue shirt that I had been wearing earlier.

"Dinner, madam?" I say in my best british accent while pointing to the stove.

Haley laughs and rolls her eyes. She comes up to me and wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my bare chest.

"Yummy. Can't I just have you for dinner?" she questions.

"Nope. That's desert."

"Bummer. So what are we having for dinner then?" she asks while making her way to the stove.

"Macaroni and Cheese! Nathan, that's my favorite!"

"Food of the Gods, right?" I say while chuckling.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

I look at her and say in a sincere voice, " I remember more than you think."

Haley looks as if she's about to cry and rushes up to me.

"Thank you Nate."

I hug her and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"No problem Hales."

She smiles up at me and we just stare at each other for awhile until the timer goes off.

"Oh, the mac and cheese is done." I say while rushing to the stove.

"Do you want any help?"

"Nope. You just stand there and look beautiful."

"Ah..your quite the charmer Nathan Scott!"

"You haven't even seen my A game baby!"

"Lord, help me is that's true!"

I just look at her and we both start laughing.

"Ok. Ready to eat?"

"Uh...yes! I am starving." Haley says while making her way to the dinning room.

"Oh. We won't be eating in there. Follow me."

"Nathan?"

"Just trust me."

I lead her outside onto the beach, just as the sun is setting.

**- HALEY'S POINT OF VIEW -**

"Nathan. What the he...?"

I freeze as soon as I see the sight infront of me. There is a table for two sitting right on the beach covered in red rose petals. I look up at Nathan and he is giving me a warm smile filled with love.

I feel the tears start to come and I wipe them away.

"Oh no... I thought you'd like it." I hear Nathan say sadly.

"No, no. I do like it. I love it. I just can't believe you did all this. You are truely the most amazing guy to have ever walked the planet Nate."

"So I've been told." he teases with a cocky smirk.

I just laugh and sit down after Nathan pulls out the chair for me.

We are almost done eating when...

"Could I have the honor of having this dance?" asks Nathan.

"Nathan. There's no music."

"There isn't?"

Just then one of my favorite songs begin to play.

"I'd love to." I say and I take his hand.

**You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you to change your mind?**

I lean my head on Nathan's chest and listen as our hearts beat in sync.**  
**

**I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone**

I look up at Nathan and he looks down at me.

**Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try**

I smile as I listen to the words of the song and think _'oh how right they are.'_

**I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone**

**Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby**

**I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone**

"I'm going to love you more than anyone Haley James."

"I'm going to love you mo..."

"Awww...how touching."

I feel my heart stop as I turn to face Felix.

"Felix."

"Hi Haley. Did you accidentally forget you were supposed to come back to me today?"

"I don't want to marry you Felix. I don't love you."

"I understand. I don't love you either." he told me with a wicked grin.

I felt Nathan tense up and I could practically see his blood boiling.

"Don't you talk to her like that you bastard!" yelled Nathan furiously.

"Wow. You have balls kid, but I wouldn't have done that if I were you."

I grow instintly worried by Felix's words.

And just like that, my fears become reality. Two men in black suites come rushing towards Nathan and tackle him to the ground. Felix runs towards me and grabs me harshly by the arm and starts pulling my towards the awaiting cab.

"Nathan!" I scream to get his attention.

He looks up and his eyes fill with fear, then anger. He punches one of the guys right in the jaw and a loud crack can be heard.

_Uh...that's gotta hurt._

The last man runs up to Nathan from behind, but Nathan's reflexes help him. He turns around, kicks him where the sun don't shine _(if you know what I mean) _and gives him a blow to the head.

Nathan then starts running for me and just when he is about to reach me, Felix turns around.

Then, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Felix turned around with a gun in his hand. Nathan froze and his eyes turned a dark shade of blue. The sound of the gun shot could be heard miles away. The sound of my grieving scream? Even farther.

**Don't hate me. I already hate myself. But sadly, not every story can be happy. So, tell me what you think by reviewing and vote in the poll.**

**POLL**

**What should the title of this chapter be?**

**A) More Than Anyone**

**B) Twisted Fate**

**C) Farther**

**Should Nathan die?**

**A) No! He has to end up with Haley!**

**B) Yes! Haley and Felix are meant to be!**

**C) He comes back from the dead and haunts Felix.**


End file.
